


Peepshow

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Booty Calls, Bottom Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Friends With Benefits, Identity Reveal, Lust, M/M, Mentions of Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Morning After, Naked Cuddling, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Foggy Nelson, Relationship Reveal, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Worry, but good god does he fear for matt sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt has just gotten home, he'd barely gotten his tie off, his mind in all sorts of wonderful anticipation thoughts of Bruce heading over when he heard the scream. “Oh come on...” It wasn't even a block away, he bolted for it when he could make out scuffling and another muffled, cut off scream, he didn't have time to change. Instead he'd already made it to the roof and bolted over the tops he was already vaulting over the side, aiming or the fire escape below when he heard a rumble that made him shiver as he landed before the sound of a human body slamming down and shuffling.“Hey, it's okay,” Bruce's voice made his heart race
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Novocaine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Peepshow

Matt has just gotten home, he'd barely gotten his tie off, his mind in all sorts of wonderful anticipation thoughts of Bruce heading over when he heard the scream. “Oh come on...” It wasn't even a block away, he bolted for it when he could make out scuffling and another muffled, cut off scream, he didn't have time to change. Instead he'd already made it to the roof and bolted over the tops he was already vaulting over the side, aiming or the fire escape below when he heard a rumble that made him shiver as he landed before the sound of a human body slamming down and shuffling.

“Hey, it's okay,” Bruce's voice made his heart race, “It's alright, I'm a doctor, did you get hurt? Did they... do anything?” Matt's head tilted at the panicked heart pounding and whimpers while making out the head shaking. “Good, come on, let's get you out of this dark alley okay? Come on, I'll make sure you get to a police officer safety.” Matt jerked back the moment Bruce's head swung around before settling toward him, he bolted back toward the roof, hopefully before he could verify he'd seen what or who he'd thought he'd seen. “No, it's... it's okay, just, Daredevil making sure I wasn't here to hurt you.”

He stumbled as he jumped over the short wall between conjoined building, grunting and rolling before taking off back toward home with a catch in his side from the landing.

He fucked up... Matt was huffing once he got into his apartment, shaking for the first time in so long. Bruce, knew or at least assumed the guy perched on a fucking fire escape was Daredevil in civilian clothes. Matt was still in his fucking suit from work. He immediately started tearing at it, wincing and growling at the grime from rolling around on rooftops as he rushed into his room to find something, anything he could to not give himself away. How long until Bruce got here? Shit, sweats, sweats worked right? He'd honestly never even been in them around the man. He'd always ended up down and dirty after work, or just a rough day either way suits were basically his wardrobe. Shit, his sweats were black weren't they? Fuck it, anything but a fucking suit at that point worked for him.

Matt jumped at the knock on the door, how inside his own head was he to not even hear Bruce of all people walking up the fucking stairs?! “Yeah?”

“Matt, it's Bruce. You were expecting me.”

“Yeah,” Matt mumbled as he pulled a hoodie on and headed for the door to pull it open. “Hi.”

Fuck, any other day, this much adrenaline rushing and that adorable fucking rumbling chuckle would have Matt throwing himself at the man carefully ducking through the doorway, today it made him tremble and twitch, probably acting like an addict going through withdraw as he stepped back and headed toward the couch to try to hide. Bruce shifted as he settled on the floor beside the couch, “Had a run in with Daredevil.”

Matt was trying to keep it together, “Oh?”

“Yeah-”

Matt licked his lips, “Everything go alright? I've heard he can be, brutal sometimes.”

Bruce was tense before he seemed to relax, “Actually, yeah, he was just, checking in to make sure someone was okay. She, screamed. This guy was, not someone that knew the meaning of 'no'...”

Matt was still tense but started to feel the tension easy back, “She okay?”

“Yeah, she's okay. Sorry I'm late, by the way.”

Matt finally took a deep breathe before taking off his glasses and dropping them on the coffee table, “Bruce, you... are aware of the situation, right?”

Bruce's finger brushed his arm, making him flinch before it happened again, this time Matt didn't flinch away like a scared animal. Matt turned his head, his jaw tense as that hand came up to brush against the side of his face, turning it before obscuring his eyes and nose, “I am now.”

Matt winced his eyes closed, “Okay.” he expected him to get up, to leave, he wasn't expecting the hand to brush down his arm.

“I'm still green, if you are.”

Matt practically jumped on him. Barely remembering the couch arm existed before landing in his lap, “You're still green with this?”

“It's just, an agreement. Right Murdock? We're just, sex toys, having fun, right?”

“Fuck me, Banner, please!” Oh Matt thought adrenaline and post fight sex was mind blowing, fear laced.... God that was a drug, and it was something just as addictive as heroine.

-

“What the fuck?!”

Matt jerked awake, grumbling and shifting away from the deep chested snort and grumbled. “Foggy?”

“God, Murdock, you are just... Seriously?! SERIOUSLY?!”

“Not so loud,” he grumbled before reaching out when his heat source rolled away from him, “No, Bruce, come back.”

“Trust me, Matt, I'm doing that for your own protection. He looked pretty shell shocked.”

Matt grumbled as he shifted and then winced and grabbed the scratchy clothes thrown at him, “Seriously, Murdock, oh my god, how drunk were you last night? And you, you honestly should know better. I mean, you can rip a car in half, Banner... Matt, you uh, okay there buddy?”

“I'm pissed you interrupted my sleep and scared off my cuddle buddy, I'm fine _Nelson_ , ugh fuck off. What are you even doing here?”

“You're not picking up your phone, you're over an hour late and after rumors last night about.... Yeah, that could be why there were rumors actually. Ya know what, I'm getting you neutered Murdock...”

Matt snorted, “Fine by me, honestly am not planning on kids anyway.”

“What, huh?”

Bruce was snickering as Matt caught him trying to be prudish while getting his pants on, and while it was a funny show it wasn't working to well, “Banner if you trip you're taking out at least 2 floors with you, just stand up properly or sit down to put on your damn pants.”

Foggy was flailing his arms, “Matt...”

“He knows, Foggy. Relax.”

“So, what, you two went patrolling and just decided to come back here and make horrible life threateningly bad choices?”

Matt sighed, “Banner, save yourself, I got this. The roof access is up the stairs.”

Bruce was chuckling, god why'd Foggy have to show up, he just ruined his whole morning now. “Wait, no no no no you don't get to run off. What, I don't want details but, seriously, holy shit Matt, his hand prints are all over you! Are you okay? Do I need to call Claire?”

“Got more than his hands prints on me, Foggy. I'm getting a shower. Hide you delicate sensibilities, Nelson.”

Foggy had a long enough mental stall out to apparently get a good view when Matt stood up and shuffled to the bathroom, if his sudden squawk and spin around was any indication, “Seriously, therapy... I need therapy after this...”

“I recommend my technique, much more enjoyable,” Matt grinned as he gave a wink toward Bruce as he finally got finished dressing, “Seriously though, Bruce, I'll deal with him, head on home. Sorry our session got interrupted.”

“Next time I'll remember to make it a weekend one. Less chances of interruption.”

“Make it at the Tower then,” Matt called with a grin, “More durable everything there.”

He was pretty sure he heard Foggy break if the sound that he made was any indication.


End file.
